helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Night Town
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Morning Coffee 1st Single (1998) |Next = Daite HOLD ON ME! 3rd Single (1998) }} Summer Night Town (サマーナイトタウン) is Morning Musume's second single. It was released on May 27, 1998 as an 8cm CD. This single was the debut of the second generation members Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, and Ichii Sayaka. It sold a total of 417,330 copies and ranked as the #58 single for 1998. It was re-released in 2004 as part of the Morning Musume Early Single Box, a limited edition box set containing Morning Musume's first eight singles reissued on 12cm CDs. In 2005, the singles were released individually, and first press editions came with a photo card. Tracklist Original Edition #Summer Night Town #A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98 #Summer Night Town (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Summer Night Town #A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98 #Summer Night Town (Instrumental) #Summer Night Town (First Live Version) Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka *2nd Gen (debut): Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka Single Information ;Summer Night Town *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Maejima Yasuaki *Electric Guitar: Inaba Masahiro *Percussion: Gen Ogimi *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi ;A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98 *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi TV Performances *1998.05.24 ASAYAN *1998.05.29 Music Station *1998.06.02 Utaban *1998.06.12 Music Station *1998.07.14 Utaban *1998.12.14 Asia Live Dream in Shanghai *1999.01.03 ASAYAN *2000.05.28 Hello! Morning #008 *2006.08.18 Hello Pro Hour (A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98) - Yaguchi Mari Concert Performances ;Summer Night Town *Hello! FIRST LIVE AT SHIBUYA KOHKAIDO *Hello! Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *Hello! Project '99 *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *LIVE!! Summer Nite Town 99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~ *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki *Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! - Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei (part of a medley) *Nochiura Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Haru "Triangle Energy" *Type-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LIVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - ℃-ute *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ - Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Inoue Rei *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER - Nakazawa Yuko, Niigaki Risa *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka ;A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98 *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *Otona no Nouryousai Fan Club Tour 2006 - by Iida Kaori & Maeda Yuki Oricon Chart Positions Single Total reported sales: 417,330 Cover Versions *Coconuts Musume recorded an English version as the second A-side for their debut single "Halation Summer". *Another English version was recorded by Debbie French for the album Cover Morning Musume! ~Various Artist Covers "MORNING MUSUME"!~. *Morning Musume Otome Gumi recorded their version of the song as a B-side for their single "Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~". *A Hawaiian version of this song is found on the "Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~" and on the album Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection. Trivia *Abe Natsumi commented on the single in YouTube series counting up to Morning Musume's 50th single.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OQx4icAxww *This is the first Morning Musume single to be released under the zetima label. *Track #4 in the re-release was recorded at a live venue held at Shibuya Kohkaido Hall on July 12, 1998. Nowadays, the sound system for the concert is largely supported by a hard disk based system, but back then, live background bands were still the main source. Even though this version is a rough cut, the imperfection of the sound enhances liveliness of the members, matched by the raw instrumental sound. When you listen to this version, you feel like you’re actually at the concert. This is the first time this version was released on CD. Interviews 1998 Interview with the Morning Musume Members Interviewer: What was difficult or challenging this track? Abe: It was the sexy sigh that I had to do after ‘Daikirai, Daikirai, Daikirai, Daisuki’. I felt a bit embarrassed, but I tried my best so I would sound sexy. lol. Fukuda: Hitting the high note was challenging for me. Iida: I had to hit a very high note to create the harmony, and I found that quite challenging. Nakazawa: There was a specific part where I could never follow the right rhythm. Tsunku told me hopelessly, “I cannot understand why you can’t keep up with this rhythm.” Yaguchi: It was the same for me. I was unable to follow the rhythm and ended up singing too fast. Ichii: For me, the chorus with other 2 girls was challenging. 2000 Interview with Tsunku Interviewer: And by the release of "Summer Night Town", there were 8 girls in the unit. Tsunku: Originally, I wanted to add 5 more girls, but I could only find 3. And that’s when I decided to change the image of the unit too. PV and wardrobe went through a major transformation. Interviewer: I remember the change was a huge deal to general public. Tsunku: Yes, I remember that. Without this major change, Morning Musume wouldn’t have survived till this day. I’m really glad that I came up with the idea at the right time and I had enough courage to do so, even though most feedbacks I received were negative. Lol. The serious followers of the unit had the solid image of the unit until then, so they didn’t like how I broke their image as a unit of 5 girls. I seriously feel threatened by those hard-core fans; I thought they were going to come after me and attack me on streets. lol. And the main reason is, and I’ve been telling staff and members all the time, that never let anyone call them ‘cute’ When we do the photo shoot, when we select wardrobe, or when we decide choreography, make sure it’s not ‘cute’. Make sure it’s ‘cool’. Maintaining the cool image is the key. We must shed everything that makes the unit ‘cute’. And this main philosophy was created at the release of “Summer Night Town”. They’ve got pretty faces naturally, so that’s awesome, but never do anything to force the ‘cuteness’ with wardrobe and choreography, otherwise, they won’t land higher than the 6th position on the pop chart. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Summer Night Town, A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98 cs:Summer Night Town es:Summer Night Town it:Summer Night Town Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:1998 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2005 Singles Category:Platinum Certification